


Trying New Things

by princeofhell777



Category: Casino Royale (2006), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, Piss, Piss kink, this is gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeofhell777/pseuds/princeofhell777
Summary: A friend of mine asked for Jean/Nigel with piss kink, and I supplied. A little bit regrettably. This is gross and just what is says on the tin, so enjoy?
Relationships: Le Chiffre/Nigel (Charlie Countryman)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Trying New Things

“What the fuck, Jean?”

Jean raised an eyebrow at his partner- though Nigel was prone to outbursts, this was hardly something that he would usually get worked up over. 

“I assumed you would be interested. Given your… hygiene.” Jean countered, giving Nigel a look that begged for him to wash his hair, to which Nigel scoffed. 

“Yeah but like… fucking hell, piss? Something seems way too dirty about that for you.” Nigel continued, looking at Jean as if he had suggested… well, exactly what he had suggested. 

Though they hadn’t been in a relationship for that long, it had become commonplace for them to suggest new kinks to try out- usually coming from Jean. As much as Nigel had originally thought he’d be a priss, he was one kinky son of a bitch. Bondage was hardly a surprise, nor was a dip into BDSM, but this was far beyond. 

After a moment of thinking, Nigel interrupted Jean’s next sentence with a comment, “Hey, what the fuck are you saying about my hygiene? I shower, I just don’t use all that fancy shit that you do.” 

Jean rolled his eyes back, “Fancy shit as in soap? But I digress, I thought you had said previously that nothing was off the table for you? Is this too much?”

“Pissing on you isn’t too much.” Nigel retorted, “Just doesn’t seem like your kind of thing. Figured you would prefer something else?”

“Who said that you would be doing the pissing?” Truth be told, Nigel did usually top, but Jean had other ideas in mind this time. Nigel had never specifically said he was against being on the bottom either.

Nigel stared open mouthed and raised an eyebrow, before speaking, “Fucking- fine, fine. I’m in. We gonna put a towel down or something? God forbid we ruin the sheets.” 

Nigel snorted, and Jean shook his head, “I’m having the bathroom deep cleaned tomorrow, that will suffice.” 

Before Nigel could say anything else about how unnecessary that was, Jean grabbed the front of his shirt to pull him in for a kiss, dragging the slightly larger man towards the master bathroom.

The bathroom was large, tiled with bright white and full of mirrors. There was a standing shower that would probably fit three, if needed, and a jacuzzi tub that might even fit five. Above the highly expensive toilet were art pieces and candles, and just about every type of bathing element one might need. 

Jean opted to ignore all of these, removing Nigel’s shirt buttons quickly as the man tugged the bow from his tie, having gotten used to how to most efficiently remove a three piece suit. Jean stopped him before he got even half way down his chest, pushing him back over the side of the tub. 

“Turn around.” Jean ordered, voice dropping somewhat with the anticipation of the situation, clearly already somewhat aroused and interested.

Nigel made some sort of snarky comment that Jean hardly heard, grabbing him by the shoulders to turn him and bend him over. Once he removed the man’s pants and underwear, he allowed him to adjust more comfortably over the side of the bath. 

Jean took his time mulling around for the lube before he returned, slicking his fingers slowly. 

“Hurry it up, I”m gettin’ fucking bored here.” Nigel barked, moving to turn his head to face Jean before his hair was pulled and a slicked finger was unceremoniously shoved inside of him. 

“You won’t be. Don’t start getting an attitude now, that really would ruin the fun.” Jean punctuated the sentence with a bite to the shell of the Romanian’s ear before moving down to kiss at the back of his neck and shoulders, sucking in bruises as he used his fingers to open him. 

Nigel wound up flushed, though hardly as much as the man above him, clearly focussing a lot of his energy on preparing him. Nigel knew his overactive sweat glands were the cause, but he couldn’t help but snicker at the idea that his partner was already sweaty and they hadn’t even started. He’d rub that in his face later. 

When Jean felt the prep sufficient, he took to instead lubricating his cock, leaving Nigel open and looking back again, eager to continue even though he had complained previously. Jean gave a grin that showed his teeth, shoving inside him and gripping his hair, drawing a delicious moan.

Though he may usually prefer to be on the receiving end, Jean certainly was a master of the balance between pain and pleasure, hitting just the right spots inside him to send Nigel seeing stars, while simultaneously pulling his hair just enough to sting.

Nigel had practically forgotten about the original idea for the situation, simply riding it out. He felt the perfect pleasure and pain, Jean grunting out phrases in a language that he didn’t know- he’d found that he actually preferred his dirty talk in foreign languages, not only was it hot, but Jean was not all that great at the actual words, as much as he was with the tone. 

Jean pulled Nigel’s hair back until his head touched his shoulder, biting at his ear one more time, “Feel that?” He mumbled. 

Nigel certainly did feel it. The warmth filling him, at first just a bit, but then almost too much, filled with the warmth and feeling almost a bit bloated. Jean’s sweaty head rested in the crook of his neck, clearly enjoying the sensation as much as Nigel did. 

Nigel bucked back against him, until Jean moved his hand down to provide Nigel friction to his cock, fucking into it and moaning. He felt so full and warm, the liquid leaking down his thighs around Jean’s cock. 

He didn’t take all that long to cum, at the same moment that Jean pulled out, watching his own piss and cum leak from his hole, making Nigel a complete mess. If he didn’t love him so much, he might have him go and lick it up. 

After leaning against each other for a while, Jean groaned and stood up, removing his now soiled suit- though he liked the idea of keeping his clothes on in theory, they just wound up destroyed by a mix of bodily fluids in practice.

Jean dragged his partner into the shower, turning the hot water and basking underneath it. They may have to try this again, surely.


End file.
